


Элли | Elle

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [1]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Art Doll, Crafts, Crochet, Dolls, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, Вязание крючком, Кукла - Freeform, хэндмейд
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: [Кукла, вязание крючком, 4 фото, 4.2 Mb]
Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Элли | Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Annori (instagram)](https://instagram.com/annori_official)
> 
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=862806863&range=A3)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36EJs.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36EJq.png)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36F8v.jpg)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36F82.jpg)


End file.
